Holiday Baby
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Fanfic d'été. Hermione, Severus et de la crème solaire. Lemon. Amusez-vous bien :)


Holiday baby !

Hermione ôta ses lunettes de soleil ambrées et ne put retenir un gloussement tandis qu'elle découvrait sa chambre d'hôtel. Les vacances venant de commencer, la jeune fille, major de sa promotion, avait décidé de prendre une petite retraite anticipée après toutes ses années passées à pourchasser le terrible Lord Noir.

Celui-ci étant désormais mort, elle s'était précipité dans une agence de voyage moldu et avait déniché un superbe séjour de trois semaines en Grèce dans un magnifique hôtel sur une petite île appelée Corfou. Son voyage s'était excellemment bien déroulé, le transplannage lui avait permis d'économiser son billet d'avion et elle pouvait donc se permettre de s'offrir un hôtel de luxe au bord de la mer sans exploser son budget.

Elle avait été prise en charge dès le passage des douanes et avait roulé de la capitale jusqu'au village où se trouvait son hôtel dans une superbe BMW limousine. Le directeur de l'établissement, lui aussi sorcier, l'avait chaleureusement accueilli et lui avait fait savoir qu'en raison d'un nombre restreint de clients, elle avait obtenu un sur classement très intéressant.

Nous retrouvons donc la jeune femme à la porte de sa suite, n'osant entrer de peur que la vision qui s'offrait à elle ne s'efface. Lorsqu'elle se décida à pénétrer la pièce, elle se retrouva dans le living room : grande pièce à vivre, claire et spacieuse additionnée d'une baie vitrée donnant sur la mer. Deux grands sofas crème en cuir masquaient les murs de pierre et une table de verre délicat trônait entre les deux meubles.

Sur celle-ci se trouvait un cocktail coloré, que Hermione attrapa du bout des doigts et sirota en visitant les autres pièces. Une salle de bain en marbre clair où se trouvait une baignoire-jacuzzi pouvant accueillir jusqu'à quatre personne et une douche à l'italienne. Sa chambre, énorme, rejoignait la terrasse par une petite porte vitrée, les tons étaient les mêmes que ceux utilisés dans le salon et amenaient à la détente. Des nougats accueillaient les clients sur leur oreiller et une gigantesque penderie en olivier clair complétait l'espace.

Hermione finit son cocktail en vitesse et se dépêcha de passer son maillot de bain, impatiente de se rendre à la plage ou à la piscine, probablement désertes en cette saison.

Elle sortit de sa suite et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la grande piscine arrondie de l'hôtel, vide comme elle s'y attendait. Seul un homme était couché sur le ventre sur un autre transat et dormait paisiblement. Elle s'installa à son opposé et entra délicatement dans l'eau pour ne pas le réveiller. Ravie de la température de celle-ci, elle entama des longueurs, dénouant ses muscles tendus et appréciant le calme de l'instant, le bruit de son corps heurtant la surface de l'eau à chaque mouvement. Rafraichie et lasse, elle sortir de la piscine en s'essorant ses longs cheveux bouclés et s'installa face contre serviette sur sa chaise longue, bullant tranquillement au soleil.

Sa position était tellement confortable qu'elle finit par s'endormir de bonheur. Elle rêva de plages et de soleils couchants, d'une chaleur vive qui lui montait le long du dos… Une chaleur vraiment intense, presque… brûlante ! La Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son dos lui brûler franchement. Elle découvrit le soleil se couchant effectivement sur l'horizon… Merlin ! Elle devait avoir dormit au moins cinq heures ! Le temps pour son épiderme fragile de virer au homard trop cuit…

Elle gémit de douleur quand soudain quelque chose de frais vint se poser sur son dos douloureux, elle sursauta à ce contact quand une voie douce et basse vint la rassurée :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, ce n'est que de la crème solaire.

Hermione soupira et reposa son menton contre sa serviette sans se poser plus de questions.

-Merci…

-Mais je vous en prie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que l'homme continuait d'étaler la crème sur sa peau rougie. Elle connaissait cette voie… Ne voulant sous aucun prétexte mettre un terme à la douce caresse elle tenta de se remémorer où elle aurait pu entendre ce timbre grave et sûr de lui… pas chez elle, pas à son travail, pas non plus dans sa famille, à l'école peut-être ? Un élève ? Non, c'était une voie d'homme mur, de sérieux et pourtant de doué de ses mains…

Oh Merlin.

C'était Severus Snape.

LE Severus Snape.

Son ex-professeur de potion.

L'objet des fantasmes qu'elle avait imaginé ces quatre dernières années.

Et il était là, en Grèce, entrain de lui étaler de la crème dans le creux des reins sans savoir qui elle était…

Oh Merlin.

Et en plus c'était bon…

Elle devait cependant y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son identité ou elle allait finir déchiquetée !

-Hum… Monsieur ?

-Oui Miss Granger ?

Merde… il savait…

-Euh …

Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus y échapper, elle décida donc de se retourner et de faire face à son … WOW.

Hermione resta stupéfaite devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Un Severus Snape bronzé et en short de bain l'observait d'un air presque… guilleret ? Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient embellis par le sel de mer, son visage était détendu et souriant. Et son corps… que dire ? Mise à part que les robes de sorcier devraient vraiment être plus proche du corps ! Son ex professeur était mince et musclé, des abdominaux soulignaient un tatouage tribal sur sa hanche, ses bras n'étaient pas trop développés mais auraient pu la soulever sans difficulté.

« Te soulever pour quelle raison ? » Hermione se gifla mentalement d'avoir ainsi détaillé son ancien enseignant.

-Que… que faites-vous ici ?

-Eh bien j'étais à vrai dire tranquillement entrain de profiter de mes vacances bien méritées quand j'ai repéré une jeune femme profondément endormie proche de l'écrevisse. Je me suis donc approchée et vous devinez la suite !

Hermione rougie brutalement mais ne sut que répondre.

-Il se fait tard et la piscine devrait bientôt fermée. J'ai amené une potion dans mes bagages qui pourrait soulager votre dos. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Hermione tenta de décliner la proposition et de se relever mais la grimace que lui tira ce simple geste lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas tenter de nier cette invitation.

Elle ramassa donc difficilement ses affaires sous l'œil amusé de son sauveur et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait être exactement la même que la sienne à l'exception des couleurs utilisées qui étaient plus douces, une nuance entre le sable et le bleu ciel.

Il entra dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir d'un des canapés. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de potion à la main.

Il la considéra quelques instant puis suggéra :

-Vous devriez-vous allongée sur le lit et ôter votre haut de maillot.

Hermione le dévisagea quelques instant, puis réalisa qu'en effet, pour que son dos guérisse complètement, il valait mieux que le polyester de son maillot de bain ne frotte pas l'épiderme.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre et fit passer son haut par-dessus ses épaules, sachant que l'homme avec elle aurait probablement tourné la tête. Elle frissonna un instant, ses tétons se durcissant au contact de l'air et se coucha sur le lit douillet.

Il avait pensé à tourner la tête, sincèrement, mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme défaire la boucle sur son dos, son regard avait été hypnotisé par sa beauté, même écarlate. Et ses seins doux et tendus ne l'avaient pas franchement dissuadé. Il reprit ses esprits et s'approcha du lit. S'assit sur le bord et s'appliqua à rester calme tandis que ses mains hydrataient chaque centimètre lésé.

Un petit gémissement d'Hermione finit par le réveiller de son errance et il prit soudain conscience de son entre-jambe douloureuse. Merlin merci, la jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre !

Il se racla la gorge et lui expliqua :

-La potion doit pénétrer pendant dix minutes, vous ne sentirez plus rien après cela. Permettez que je prenne une douche ?

-Faites je vous en prie ! Je suis navrée de vous déranger…

-Pas du tout ! C'est un plaisir d'aider une aussi be… De vous aider. Se ravisa-t-il, qu'allait-il dire ?!

Il se leva du lit et ôta son short de bain devenu trop serré. Hermione voulu ajouter quelque chose et tourna la tête au même moment, se retrouvant face à deux fesses musclées et fermes. L'humidité qui avait saisi Hermione tandis que Severus lui étalait la lotion sur le dos la reprit.

Celui qui avait créé ce désir ne se doutait pas de l'état d'excitation de sa jeune amie, en revanche, il l'était beaucoup plus du sien ! Il entra rapidement dans la douche, refusant éthiquement de se soulager lui-même. Rien n'y faisait. Seul l'objet de son désir pourrait le calmer. Il réfléchit quelques instants à cette question. Tout compte fait, pourquoi pas…

Severus avait croisé de nombreuses fois le regard lubrique que lui lançait Granger lors de ses cours. Il devait bien avoué qu'elle était absolument époustouflante. Son membre se gorgea plus encore de plaisir tandis qu'il revoyait son corps svelte allongé sur ce transat. Elle était presque nue sur son lit… Oh et puis merde ! Il est en vacances et elle n'est plus son étudiante. Il était décidé.

Il passa donc simplement une serviette autour de sa taille, la noua fermement et retourna dans la chambre où la jeune femme l'attendait toujours en somnolant.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un poids conséquent vin s'installer sur ses fesses.

-Que …

-Chhhhht Hermione…

La concernée frémit lorsqu'elle entendit son nom sortir de la bouche sensuelle du Maître des potions. Celui-ci s'était installé à califourchon sur ses fesses, caressant son dos de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait précédemment arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la jeune femme qui sentait le membre dur se presser contre ses fesses, simplement couvert par cette petite serviette. Il se pencha contre son oreille et murmura

-De toute évidence, Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas réticente à ce que je m'apprête à faire…

-Du tout ! sussura-t-elle sur le même ton coquin.

Severus ricana et déposa un baiser dans son cou soyeux. Merlin… combien de temps avait-elle attendu cela ?

Hermione glapit de surprise lorsque son amant la retourna sur le dos, dévoilant les rougeurs de ses joues et ses seins nus.

Les yeux onyx du professeur s'assombrirent encore plus tandis qu'il contemplait cette poitrine pleine et tendue vers lui. Il décida de l'embrasser et de la vénérer autant qu'il le pourrait. Ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. La Gryffondor se liquéfia lorsque des petites décharges électriques prirent possession de son bas ventre. Seigneur… elle redoutait la suite des évènements. Sa langue experte se ballada le long d'un de ses mamelons, appréciant la texture et la fermeté de la courbe. Le téton durci frissonna sous les dents titilleuses.

Le serpent remonta lentement vers son cou et sa gorge et mordilla le peu de chair qu'il trouva sur son passage. Il passa sur son menton et y déposa un baiser avant de trouver ses lèvres roses et tremblantes. Sa main, elle, avait suivi le chemin inverse et rencontra le bas de maillot de bain, seul vêtement qui séparait encore leurs deux sexes. Celui-ci vola au bas du lit, offrant l'accès à cet antre secret. Il passa deux doigts au travers de la fine toison claire qui le recouvrait et effleura le bouton de chair qui dépassait légèrement des lèvres.

Hermione gémit entre les lèvres de Severus et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il lui autorisa instantanément. Elle effleura ses épaules de ses doigts fins et les laissa glisser dans ses cheveux sombres, exerçant une pression plus forte à chaque mouvement qu'il provoquait en elle.

Bon Dieu que faisait-il avec ses doigts ?

-Sev…Severus… Gémis-t-elle

-Oui ?

-Je vais ….

-Viens pour moi ma belle…

Son pouce pressa la partie basse de son clitoris gonflé tandis que ses doigts recourbés continuaient de caresser de plus en plus vite sa zone érogène. N'y tenant plus, Hermione gronda dans le cou de l'homme et trembla de tout son corps tandis que des vagues de jouissances prenaient le contrôle de ses muscles surchauffés.

Severus faillit lui-aussi venir rien qu'à la vue de cette sublime créature perdue dans les méandres du désir. Mais il refusait de partir de cette manière, question de fierté Serpentarde ! Il attrapa donc sans douceur ses hanches et se plaça à son entrée. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux chocolat s'agrandirent…

Bon dieu... il était monté comme un Hippogriffe !

Il caressa sa boule de chair encore douloureuse avec l'extrémité de son phallus et s'enfonça soudainement et pleinement en elle, lâchant un grondement de bonheur. Hermione sursauta à cette sensation nouvelle de plénitude. Elle gémit et hurla finalement de plaisir tandis que son amant allait et venait lentement en elle, profitant des gémissements de sa belle. Son plaisir le prenant de plus en plus, l'homme se mit à la pilonner violemment, augmentant de plus en plus sa vitesse, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en elle. La chaleur qu'elle avait senti quelques minutes plus tôt la reprit et s'intensifia tandis que Severus relevait ses genoux pour s'enfoncer plus loin encore en elle. Les grognements rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge indiquèrent à la jeune fille qu'il se retenait avec difficulté, elle contracta donc ses muscles pelviens au maximum.

Severus la fixa tandis qu'il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui… La vilaine… Il ne pouvait maintenant plus se contenir, la jouissance le prit dans ses derniers coups de reins plus violents que les autres et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux doux et bouclés en criant son nom. Hermione jouit à son tour, comblée par cet homme incroyable qui l'avait aimé si férocement.

Reprenant chacun leurs souffles, ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres avant de s'enlacer délicatement. Severus sourit et elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur

-Ces sourires sont bien trop rares sur votre visage très cher. Qu'est-ce qui me donne le droit de contempler celui-ci ?

Il plongea ses yeux abyssal dans ses pastilles camel et sourit à nouveau :

-Holiday Baby !


End file.
